


У нас нет ничего (кроме друг друга)

by fandom Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX), Tanets_chasov



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanets_chasov/pseuds/Tanets_chasov
Summary: После событий третьего фильма Спок размышляет о своих потерях и о том, что же ему делать дальше.
Relationships: Spock/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	У нас нет ничего (кроме друг друга)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we have nothing (but each other)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378374) by [sidespirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidespirk/pseuds/sidespirk). 



> По сюжету квартира Спока находится на Йорктауне, а не на Земле.
> 
> Бета - [Kseniya-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kseniya_chan)

_Рядом с тобой, я теряю себя.  
Вдали от тебя, вновь себя осознав,   
желаю лишь рядом с тобой оказаться._

  
Полотенце вокруг талии совершенно не мешало каплям воды с его кожи падать на кафель в ванной. Посмотрев вниз, чтобы оценить масштаб беспорядка, он заметил, что пыль тонким слоем покрыла раковину и собралась по углам.   
  
Как был босиком, из ванной Спок направился в гостиную, оставляя за собой на полу едва различимые мокрые следы. Там тоже было пыльно, микроскопические частички виднелись на всех поверхностях в комнате, и отсутствовали только на коробке у самого входа.   
  
Спок не успел ее открыть, но, судя по весу коробки и адресу отправителя, легко можно было предположить, что внутри. Отец, по собственной инициативе, прислал ему немного вещей, когда узнал о преждевременном возвращении из пятилетней миссии. Весьма предусмотрительно, подумал Спок. Практически все его личные вещи до сих пор оставались на борту “Энтерпрайз”. Им ведь пришлось покинуть корабль во время его аварийного падения на Альтамид.   
  
Что-то из его имущества хранилось в безопасности в этой самой квартире, но большую часть Спок переместил в свою офицерскую каюту. Предполагалось, что ближайшие несколько лет он проведет в исследовательской миссии вне этой планеты.  
  
— _Входящая аудиопередача от Нийоты Ухуры_ , — механическим голосом сообщил центральный компьютер, чем вывел Спока из задумчивости.   
  
— Принять передачу.   
  
— _Здравствуй, Спок! Я получила твое сообщение_ , — звонкий голос Нийоты заполнил комнату. — _Мне пришлось забежать в торговый центр, купить одежду_.   
  
— Нийота, спасибо, что перезвонила.   
  
— _Ответ на твой вопрос — да_. — Она замолчала на мгновение, глубоко вдохнула и снова заговорила. — _Я пойду с тобой на вечеринку Джима._  
  
— Если ты не возражаешь, могу зайти за тобой в 1600. — Он наклонился, открыл посылку и достал темно-синюю тунику.   
  
— _Прекрасно. До встречи, Спок._  
  
~~   
  
Они перебрались в более уединенную часть комнаты после того, как им пришлось несколько раз подряд отказываться от участия в пьяных играх (с его стороны), в танцах (со стороны Нийоты) и после пары инцидентов с Джимом, который тоже пытался приобщить их к общему веселью.   
  
Бок о бок они сидели в своем укромном уголке. Нийота положила голову на плечо Спока и время от времени дотрагивалась рукой до кулона у себя на груди. Казалось, что ей все никак не удавалось оставить украшение в покое.  
  
— Я благодарна судьбе за то, что мне удалось его сохранить. — Нийота посмотрела на него, и Споку захотелось, чтобы губы ее были поближе к нему и подальше от любопытных взглядов. — Той шахматной фигурке, что ты мне подарил, не так повезло.   
  
На секунду образ пустой квартиры заполнил все сознание Спока, но, благодаря Нийоте, которая была сейчас здесь, рядом с ним — такая открытая, искренняя, такая нежная и одновременно сильная — мрачное видение ушло, и совершенно другая картина предстала перед его внутренним взором.   
  
— Нийота, я бы хотел обсудить с тобой один вопрос.   
  
— Я слышала о смерти посла Спока. Мне очень жаль.   
  
— Его кончина заставила меня о многом задуматься: о собственной смерти, о долге перед своим народом. Я решил вернуться на Новый Вулкан и помочь восстановить нашу культуру.  
  
— Понятно, — Нийота отвела взгляд от его лица и села ровно.   
  
— Я был бы весьма... рад, если бы ты согласилась составить мне компанию.   
  
— Я... Спок... Я ужасно признательна, что ты это предложил, но... Уйти из Звездного флота? Я не смогу...   
  
— Нет, ты не совсем правильно меня поняла, — пока Спок говорил, он совершенно бесцельно блуждал взглядом по комнате. Мимо прошел Джим, их взгляды встретились, и губы капитана дрогнули в подобии улыбки, он кивнул Споку и отсалютовал тому своим бокалом. — Все мы потеряли много дорогих сердцу вещей. Они определяли нашу индивидуальность, напоминали нам о жизненных целях и о том, кто мы такие. В колонии я хочу остаться лишь до того времени, пока не будет готов новый флагманский корабль. Вулкан продолжает жить в людях, в своем народе. Я теперь это понимаю и ясно вижу, что мое призвание — служить в Звездном флоте и вместе... с _этим_ экипажем следовать навстречу неизведанному в каждой новой миссии.  
  
Глаза у Нийоты были яркие, бездонные, широко распахнутые. Улыбаясь, она протянула Споку руку, желая соединиться с ним в вулканской поцелуе. Сила их взаимной любви разлилась по его телу, захватив каждую клетку на своем пути, не пропустив ни единого нервного окончания. Ему стало тепло и уютно. Это было сильное и знакомое чувство. Все равно что представлять себе ближайшее будущее, в котором ты, потерянный и одинокий, наконец-то возвращаешься домой после долгого блуждания в необъятности неведомого пространства и принимаешься заполнять пустой дом новыми, общими воспоминаниями.


End file.
